Lust of Innocence
by Seraphic Kitsune
Summary: One by one, the maidens come to serve their kami, but only two of the maidens began to fall for the ones that protected them during their past lives. Honda's cousins from her mother side started to come one by one to meet the Sohma family and possibly...
1. Honda Kioku

Lust of Innocence

By: Seraphic Kitsune

Rated: R

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my own characters and my own curse that I made up. Tohru/Yuki, Akito/OC/Kyo, Haru/OC, Kisa/Hiro, Kureno/OC, Hatori/OC, Shigure/OC, Ayame/OC, Ritsu/OC, Kagura/OC, Rin/OC, Kazama/OC

_Italics are memories_

Chapter One: Honda Kioku, Fading Memory

_The twelve maidens of the Jade emperor, each one talented in one art that described them perfectly and their beauty. The day of the banquet the Jade emperor held with the animals excluding the cat was there, the maidens were there making the banquet enjoyable except for the youngest one who found the cat sleeping in his home all alone. The youngest one decided to stay with the cat for the whole night until the cat awoke and seen her. _

Sitting on the electric train that was heading towards Tokyo, a young woman that appeared to be only in her early twenties. Her pale blue hair draped over her shoulders like a waterfall while her eyes were closed for no one could see them. The soft words of her young cousin drifted into her mind while she was in deep thought about their curse and their blessing. The woman's eyes slowly opened when she felt a sudden jolt from the train she was riding as her eyes slowly opened revealing onyx black eyes to those who were watching her. She was wearing an onyx black bat & cross gothic style shirt with a long ebony black skirt and black ruffle knitted shoes. On her small lap, a black top hat was resting there as she heard a loud screech and the doors of the train opened.

"So this is where Tohru is…," the young woman remarked in a soft voice. The woman walked through the train doors as people started walking towards the exit. Hours passed as the young woman walked towards a large building appeared to be a school, a high school. The young woman pulled out a small white piece of paper and read it aloud, "Kaibara High School." A small smile plastered itself on her youthful face as she slowly walked towards the school while earning both lustful and disgusted stares at her while she made her way towards the school.

Meanwhile Tohru, Uotani and Saki were eating lunch together while Yuki was sitting in front of Tohru, Haru was sitting beside Saki while Kyo was sitting beside Uotani and Mommiji was sitting beside Yuki. Tohru was telling everyone that her cousins were visiting her sometime soon while Uotani asked, "Why didn't you go with them, Tohru-chan?" Tohru just smiled and replied calmly, "I didn't want to be a burden to them even though they send money for me for my schooling. Kioku is coming today at the school sometime soon." Saki's fork in her slender pale hand dropped into her bento box when she heard the name 'Kioku' from Tohru's mouth. Saki started remembers the dark, mysterious and quiet cousin of Tohru from Kyoko's funeral that even rivaled her at times. Before Yuki could asked Saki what was wrong until she heard a soft voice greeted behind the three girls and two guys, "Hello Tohru-kun." Tohru's head quickly whipped back and saw a young woman that appeared be in her early twenties wearing on Gothic Lolita apparel with a small smile on her face. Tohru hugged the woman only making the woman step back only an inch back, hugging Tohru back. When the hug was finally broken, Tohru stepped towards the woman's right and introduced with a happy, bubbly voice, "This is Honda Kioku, my cousin." Kioku bowed her head slightly since she put her top hat on while she was walking towards the area where they were eating lunch.

"I am Honda Kioku, nice to meet you all." Kioku commented in a soft voice until her eyes drifted towards Saki and Uotoni. "And nice to see you two keeping your promise to Kyoko-dono."

While this was happening at Kaibara High, at the Sohma main house, Akito appeared to be in deep thought. His dark grayish eyes darken while he whispered aloud as a demented smirk adorned his face. "They are finally coming… one by one." Unknown to him, his mother, Ren, heard him while she wondered what her son was talking about so sudden. Akito did not know or more likely did not care if his mother heard him as he muttered in a quiet tone, "The one who can soothe painful memories and make them nothing more than a memory, Xia Zhen… the dark innocence of memory also known as the precious glow of the sunset."

While Kioku was walking with Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Yuki and Mommiji back to Shigure's house, Kioku's eyes darted up towards the sky and whispered, "Xia Zhen… a name I thought I've forgotten…" The group continues to make their way towards Shigure's home, not aware of what will happen between the perverted dog and the dark cousin of Tohru.

A/N: Sorry that it was short… It is my first Furuba fan fiction after all. R and R

Dictionary:

Kioku (Japanese): Memory

Xia: precious

Zhen: glow of the sunrise or sunset


	2. Cunning Versus Wit

Lust of Innocence

By: Seraphic Kitsune

Rated: R

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my own characters and my own curse that I made up. Tohru/Yuki, Akito/OC/Kyo, Haru/OC, Kisa/Hiro, Kureno/OC, Hatori/OC, Shigure/OC, Ayame/OC, Ritsu/OC, Kagura/OC, Rin/OC, Kazama/OC

_Italics are memories_

Chapter Two: Cunning versus Wit

Finally arriving at Shigure's house, Shigure opened the door and notice Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and another female he never met. His dark grayish eyes scanned over her body and smirked as he thought, 'It's been so long, Xia Zhen.' Kioku's onyx black eyes were now directed towards Shigure's direction and narrowed in annoyance. 'Perverted dog…' Kioku commented to herself while she folded her arms against her chest.

"Ah Tohru-kun! Who is the lovely woman walking with you guys today?" Shigure commented while Kioku looked like she would kill him at that very second if it were not for too many witnesses around. Tohru smiled at Shigure and introduced, "This is my cousin Honda Kioku. Kioku-kun, this is Sohma Shigure." Kioku reached her hand out for Shigure could shake, but Shigure took her hand lightly and gave it butterfly kiss in front of everyone while Kioku was hiding a blush from forming her cheek. Shigure noticed that the others snuck into the house while he was still in Kioku's company and smirked at her as he commented, "It's been so long… hasn't it, Xia Zhen?" Kioku's onyx black eyes narrowed angrily at Shigure and commented, "You're still the same perverted dog that I've remember." She only gasped a bit when she felt Shigure's head at the crook of her neck as he whispered lustily, "Remember those times I've spent by your side… remember how you used to play with my fur back then… I do… I remember a lot of things about the both of us back then." Kioku pushed Shigure away from her while she whispered in a hoarse voice, "That was long ago…" He smirked down at her and roughly cupped her chin for his dark eyes could stare into her endless black eyes and whispered quietly, "Those eyes will always be same… they are filled with pain and loneliness… they were the same at the banquet…"

"Damn dog…" Kioku muttered underneath her breath while her eyes were still focused on his. Before Shigure's lips steal a kiss from Kioku, Kyo opened the door and grabbed Shigure's yukata collar, dragging him into the house. Kioku sighed to herself and waited for the two to be out of her sight when she heard the polyatomic version of the song 'Passion' by Hikaru Utada from her cell phone. She digged into her skirt pocket and pulled out the silver cell phone, answering in a calm tone. "This is Honda Kioku speaking…" For ten minutes, she was on the phone not knowing that Shigure was listening to bits and pieces of the conversation. She pushed the small yellow button, cutting off the connection as she whispered slightly, "Oh god… not Sora…"

Dictionary:

Sora: sky


	3. Honda Sora, Ragging Skies

Lust of Innocence

By: Seraphic Kitsune

Chapter Three: Honda Sora, Ragging Skies

Rated: R

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket, only my own characters and my own curse that I made up. Tohru/Yuki, Akito/OC/Kyo, Haru/OC, Kisa/Hiro, Kureno/OC, Hatori/OC, Shigure/OC, Ayame/OC, Ritsu/OC, Kagura/OC, Rin/OC, Kazama/OC

_Italics are memories_

Sitting on a dark velvet mesh chair in a dimly lit café, a young woman that appears to be in late teens with dirty blonde hair seductively covering her eyes that were smoky gray due to the dim lighting in the room. She was wearing a raven black tank top and white Capri pants with sandals. She took a small sip of her sake and continued to enjoy the dark atmosphere around her while she whispered to herself, 'The emperor is going to be pissed when Clef shows her face, but Matsuo wouldn't let anything happen to her at least, hopefully.' Her smoky gray eyes noticed someone was watching her as a slender cream hand held her head in pain.

"_Tao Qiao, are you awake?" asked a male voice. Dark grayish black eyes turn towards a silver snake that was resting on her shoulder._

"_Now I am, Snake." Tao Qiao replied with a neutral tone in her voice. _

Sora was pissed when Matsuo called her as she was enjoying her night out and told her that Kioku was already there and knows that she was around. To her, Kioku was overly protective of her and the younger ones mainly Tohru, but things happened in life. Sora remembered a lot of things from her past life when the animal companion somehow gotten a human form for a night and confess his love to her and they did things that most couples by afraid to try now in days. She smirked softly due to that memory when she slowly got up out of her chair and walked out of the small dark café. Her smoky gray eyes looked up in the sky and looked at the stars above. It was weird to her, really… to see large, tall buildings that even cover the skies above. She chuckled lightly while she started humming softly to herself.

-Next day-

Sora was standing in front of Kaibara High School wearing only a long midnight blue jacket that went down to her knees, a white blouse and midnight blue pants with ebony black penny loaves. Smokey gray eyes looked at her surroundings as she started walking towards the school with her hands in her pant pockets. Before she could even get into her class room, someone opened the door and bumped into her. She stumbled back a bit and raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy in front of her with his double colored hair. She raised a delicate eyebrow at the boy and asked a bit rudely, "Who are you?"

"Sohma Hatsuharu… and you are?" Haru answered with his arms folded against his chest.

"Honda Sora, do you know where Honda Tohru is?" Sora inquired with a curiously, raised eyebrow at Haru.

"She's in class right now." Haru answered as Sora felt her temper rise a bit and commented with a hint of anger, "Where is her class?" Haru started walking towards the direction of Tohru's class and Sora decided to follow him. She just shrugged her shoulders and enjoyed the silence around her until she bumped into his back again. Sora growled in annoyance as she heard shoji doors open.

"She is in there… teacher isn't in there although." Haru commented in an emotionless tone and walked back to class. Sora looked at him with curious eyes and shrugged her shoulders lightly. Sora turned her attention back at the open classroom and decided to walk inside only to see her cousin with some guys she never seen before. She noticed her cousin's two friends were there with them, laughing about something not important while she continues to walk inside until she was only an inch behind her cousin's back and poked her. Tohru jumped a bit out of her only for the ones she was talking to have their attention on someone else while Tohru regain her composure. Tohru looked behind her and launch herself at the person, knocking herself and the person down on the floor. Uotani and Hana looked at the person and just shook their heads in unison. After a small argument of five minutes, Tohru and Sora rose to their feet as Tohru introduced calmly, "My second cousin, Honda Sora." Sora bowed her head as she whispered softly, "Nice to meet you all."

"Oh, these are my new friends… Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo." Tohru introduce Yuki and Kyo to Sora as a yawn escaped Sora's lips. Uotani smirks a bit at Sora and teased, "Been out getting drunk like usual." Sora just smirks back at her and smiled kindly, "You know when sake is in short supply… go to the vodka." Uotani and Sora laughed at the surprise looks that they were given.

-Later that day-

Sora and Tohru were walking towards Shigure's house together since Yue had to deal with student council as Kyo and Uotani were serving detention. Saki had to go pick up Megumi from school. They walked in silence until Sora's eyes were focused on the sky as she stated calmly as if it was a question, "They are just like us… twelve animals of the zodiac and the twelve maidens… but we have our forsaken brethren as well." Tohru just listened to Sora while she wondered who would be next to show their face. Sora noticed Tohru's silence and asked calmly, "How long?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Fair enough…"

Sora and Tohru stayed silent though the rest of the walk towards Shigure's house. Not caring about anything around them, just enjoying the silence around them.

-Back track a bit-

Kioku was standing in front of Shigure's door, appearing bored while she rakes her fingers through her hair. Shigure invited her over for tea and talk to her while now she is beginning to regret the idea. Onyx black eyes gazed tiredly around her as she sighed happily to herself when she heard a male voice whispered quietly, "You know… you can stay here if you like, Kioku." Onyx black gazed into smoky gray eyes while Shigure just smirk a bit at her as he appeared to be serious. Kioku shook her head at him and whispered quietly, "I rather not… I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Shigure laughed a bit at Kioku while he commented softly, "He asked me about you and the others… I didn't tell him everything about Tohru being apart of your little group. I promise you that I would help you anyway possible in protecting them." Shigure looked over at Kioku and opened the door to his house for her. He notices the questioning look that Kioku held on her face and smiled a bit.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked calmly while Kioku sighed to herself.

"You didn't have to do this… I don't want Kami-sama to hurt you…" Kioku's eyes were gazing down at the tatami mats. Shigure just shook his head and commented kindly, "Kioku-sama… I don't care about Akito-sama… or what he does…" Shigure used two of his fingers to raise Kioku's chin for her eyes could met his own and that's how Sora and Tohru found them when they walked inside the house.

"Xia Zhen! Get away from the nasty mutt now!" Sora growled angrily even though she's younger than the said individual in this current life… she was older than Xia Zhen in their past lives. Tohru just blinked her eyes in confusion until Shigure commented calmly, "I maybe a mutt as you say, but I am her mutt and possession." Sora just growled angrily and frustrated at Shigure until Kioku's cell phone started to play the middle of Utada Hikaru's 'Sanctuary'. Kioku answered the phone and replied quietly, "Hello, Honda Kioku speaking." A tense silence cloaked the room as Kioku whispered quietly, "Kuso… I guess I have to beat him there…" A small chuckle escaped from the other end of the phone as the other person stated coldly, "There's no way to beat a kami, but there are many ways to defy them." Kioku quickly closed her cell phone closed and growled in annoyance, "Looks like I have to beat a kami to the airport…" Sora looked at Kioku like she was crazy until she heard the growl and thought calmly, 'Kioku never growls unless it concerns something very important…' Sora's eyes widen at realization when she noticed Kioku was already gone and Tohru was trailing behind her. Sora decided to follow them quickly as Shigure just watch them leave and sighed calmly, "Akito-sama, don't be harsh to the young one…"

-Tokyo International Airport-

Stepping out of the terminal, a young woman in her mid-teens with ivory white hair cascading down her back as dark amethyst eyes was looking around her surroundings. She was wearing a sleeveless black qipao that went down to her knees with a scarlet dragon embroidered around the qipao as if it was squeezing the life out of her.

"Long time to see, Xue Fang…" A dark yet seductive voice greeted her from behind. Ebony eyes bore into dark amethyst as the one that was called 'Xue Fang' whispered in a terrified voice, "Kami-sama…"

A/N: Sorry it took so long…

Glossary:

Xue Fang: Snow Fragment

Kami-god


End file.
